Love and Life
by Dark Ride
Summary: Emma, Neal and Regina are spending a not-so-quiet evening at home. Includes Neal singing Bon Jovi songs.


SwanFireQueen fluff. Not quite a songfic but listening to the Bon Jovi songs mentioned within enhances the experience (and they are good songs, too). Building Rome verse (a.k.a my alternate post S3A). Dedicated to **9pepe4** on tumblr.

* * *

><p>It wasn't often that they got a whole evening to themselves without any interference from work or the family. Henry was having a sleepover with August (because calling him Pinocchio was way too weird for Emma) and it left his three parents to their own devices.<p>

Emma was stretched out on the sofa, watching Neal as he did something with a CD player (Storybrooke was a bit behind the times) while Regina poured them drinks. It was nice and peaceful and Emma wondered how long this lull would last. If she had learned anything since that time almost two years ago when Henry had come knocking at her door, it was that the happily ever after might signal the end of a story but the life behind the story itself would go on.

"Is something the matter?" Regina asked and Emma scooted a bit to make space for her.

"No, just thinking."

"About what exactly?"

"Stories and happily ever afters," Emma replied and sighed. "I don't know. It just feels like something might happen soon. It's too peaceful."

"A calm before the storm," Regina said and Emma nodded.

"I wish I could say it was just a paranoia after everything but..." she trailed off.

"But your gut is telling you something else," Neal finished as he pressed a button and a sound of a guitar filled the room.

_Hello again, it's you and me, kinda always like it used to be, sippin' wine, killing time, trying to solve the life's mysteries._

"Yeah. Is that Bon Jovi?" Emma asked.

"It's a good band," Neal said defensively.

"They're way too sappy," Emma said. Neal just looked at her and then raised one eyebrow challengingly, looking uncannily like his father.

"There's nothing wrong with some romance, Princess. _Baby just breathe there's no where else tonight we should be, you wanna make a memory_," he sang out with the song. Emma groaned theatrically but she couldn't help her smile especially when he walked over to the sofa, kneeling down and taking her and Regina's hands.

"Are you about to serenade us?" Regina asked, looking quite charmed by the prospect. Neal nodded, winking at them both.

"Someone has to prove to our resident sceptic," he said, ignoring Emma's indignant Hey!, "that a little bit of romance is just what we need. _If you go now, I'll understand, if you stay, hey, I got a plan, you wanna make a memory_."

He had a surprisingly good singing voice and maybe singing along to a sappy romance songs was a bit silly but Neal was the least restrained of the three of them when it came to gestures of affection. He was more than willing to make a fool of himself just to make them smile. Emma found herself leaning against Regina, a feeling of contentment washing over her. This was nice. More than nice, in fact. This was wonderful.

Her reverie was broken when the song ended. Neal stood up, holding out his hands to them.

"If I may have this dance, ladies."

"Both of us at once?" Regina asked and Neal shrugged.

"What can I say, I don't do things halfway."

It took a bit of fumbling around but they managed to get into a position - more like a three-way hug - just in time for the next song to start.

"_You want commitment, take a look into these eyes. They burn with fire until the end of time. I would do anything - I'd beg, I'd steal, I'd die - to have you in these arms tonight_."

They couldn't really move around much, just to sway a bit from side-to-side but Emma didn't mind. She was holding Regina's hand tightly in her own, Neal's voice was in her ears and she felt safe and secure and loved.

"_I'd hold you, I'd need you, I'd get down on my knees for you. And make everything alright, if you were in these arms. I'd love you, I'd please you, I'd tell you that I'd never leave you. And love you 'til the end of time, if you were in these arms tonight_."

A mere year ago, a few short months after their return from Neverland, she wouldn't have been able to imagine this scene happening. She had been willing to make peace with Regina and sort out things with Neal for Henry's sake but this relationship hadn't been in her plans.

Neal pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear with his left hand and she saw the tattoo he had gotten a few weeks ago at her suggestion. She had an identical one on her own left wrist and she smiled as she thought of the reason. She squeezed Regina's hand and leaned her head against Neal's shoulder. She could be a romantic from time to time. The past was in the past. This was her present and her future.

The song ended but they didn't separate. They remained standing in the middle of the room, holding on to each other. And then a faster song started.

_These days what's left of me ain't no Prince Charming_

Emma's head shot up.

_And my Cinderella feels like she stayed at the dance too long_

"Seriously?" she muttered, feeling the urge to laugh.

_We ain't got much but what we got is all that matters. We're pickin' up the pieces, tryin' to put 'em back where they belong._

Neal laughed out loud at that and it set off both her and Regina.

_Ohh, it's gonna be alright, this is love, this is life. When times get tough we're still worth the fight, this is love, this is life._

"Did you plan this?" Regina asked, still chuckling and Neal shook his head.

"It's a compilation CD and this is the biggest coincidence ever, I swear."

"You and your coincidences, Cassidy," Emma said.

"All part of my charm."

Teasing, joking, laughing. All of that was now part of her life. And even if this was just the calm before the storm, Emma didn't think she could have better partners with whom to face it.


End file.
